Spontaneity And Planning
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Amelia was both spontaneous and a planner, and yet, here were two things not in her lists. *Nyo!America.* *Inspired off of two prompts for Day Six of AmeLiet Week 2018.*


Amelia had many things she could tell you about her plans for life, how she'd be married before forty, maybe at thirty five, and have one or two kids. Her husband would be born American, and they'd pick out distinctly perfect names that also happened to be the top baby names of the year. All of them would play baseball in the backyard together.

See, spontaneity was in her nature, but all big decisions she jotted down into a list and checked off as they came about.

Amelia was dead certain that she'd follow her list, because she composed it, and it seemed very reasonable. Just, she hadn't been dead certain on after getting her Bachelor's degree, going off into a Fellowship to earn a Master's Degree in Teaching, nor was she expecting to get married at twenty four. Trust her, she'd barely have earned a Master's Degree then.

* * *

Amelia knew all about broken plans when during the Summer retreat and college classes that she met her would be husband. He had a smile like a rolling valley, eyes as glimmering as sunlight on mossy waters, and hair the beautiful brown shade of dirt. She'd found herself wide eyed and speechless their first conversation.

"So, you're here for the Fellowship too?" Amelia had asked after class one day, a little tired, but nonetheless ready to keep on going in life, ignoring that Graduate School hadn't been in the plan, but she wrote it off as still a University, and college was useful in all of the ways that everyone expected and then more so. Two more years of attending college lectures, taking extensive notes, and studying for hours into the night was okay.

"Yeah, I am." Toris had smiled at her, and Amelia's heart melted just a little. Don't tell Maddie or their parents; she was positive that they'd tease her mercilessly, because they tended to do that when she got in just a little over her head, which happened a lot despite her best planning.

"Me too." Amelia answered, even though it had been kind of implied by what she'd said before. "I'm Amelia."  
"I'm Toris." He answered with a bright smile, and just as she saw those valleys again, she knew she was doomed. Amelia's heart always darted before her mind ever could.

"So, where do you think they'll place us?" Amelia asked, and Toris smiled at her question that neither of them could truly answer.

"Utah." He guessed with a grin that reminded her fluttery heart to beat in irregular rhythms again.

"I was thinking Nevada." Amelia giggled, "Or Florida. Florida's nice and hot."

"Wouldn't you want a colder place like Alaska or Ohio?" He asked her, and Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Alaska and Ohio don't have the kinds of beaches that I like." Amelia argued back.

"They just might send us where we wouldn't expect to go." Toris reasoned.

"Okay, tell me how Ohio is, and I'll tell you how Florida is." Amelia grumbled, but she was still smiling at him. It was fun to guess just which state they'll be placed in. It was kind of like guessing what their students would be like, though they had no ways of knowing until they got the assignment or until they met the kids that they'd teach.

"I will." Toris smiled at her, "Did you know about the Fellowship when you were younger?"

"No, I found out about it last year." Amelia smiled, "I just act fast."

"I knew that I wanted to be here before I even started my Bachelor's." Toris shrugged.

"You must be a planner then." She reasoned; he had to be to know four years in advance at least.

"You must be spontaneous then." He retorted, but it was gentle.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Spontaneity's good for the soul, you know."

"So, is a good, solid plan." But, Toris looked so calm and happy that Amelia doubted that he minded their differences.

"Oh, I know." Amelia smiled as she looked over at him. "You ready to ace this."

"Was that a pun?" He asked her.

"Not really." Was the only response he was given as she walked away.

* * *

Things happen before you know it, and she finds herself living in Nevada, teaching. She's coming home from work, and sometimes she and her housemates cook each other dinner. Right now, Lili's in the kitchen, and Amelia can't wait for a Germanic dish or a more Swiss variety.

Right now, though, Amelia's dreading tomorrow's assignment, because she's never set up a group assignment for her students to do before, and she doesn't know if it will go well. It's a big ball of nerves, and she just so happens to look up into Toris's eyes as she comes in through the door. He's holding what looks like a cake pan, and she immediately knows he must be baking.

"Was it a long day?" He asks, and she wonders if it's a lot easier to work with second graders than high schoolers. She doesn't voice that question though.

"Tomorrow's going to be long." Amelia sighs.

"Thursday?" He asks her, trying to imagine a Thursday as an impossible day.

"We're doing group work all day tomorrow. I've never paired them off in groups before. Should I ask them to form their own groups and deal with perhaps one person being left out? Maddie hated that in school, because she was always left out. Or should I assign groupmates? Should they only be boy and boy groups or girl and girl groups or should I do boy and girl groups? Would that be too distracting? Do they need to be separated? What did I do about group projects in high school?" Amelia realizes that she's fidgety right towards the end of her ramble.

"Amelia, you're overthinking it. You'll be fine, besides we're all new at this and will make mistakes somewhere." Toris shrugged.

"Not everyone forgets roll call on the first day of classes though." She shoots her friend a pointed stare, and he only chuckles half-nervously. She hasn't let him forget that he couldn't tell the school whether all of the students were present that day or only some of them.

"We were just ready to meet each other." Toris defended, leading the way back to the community kitchen.

"Without knowing each other's names?" Amelia questioned, and already could smell the magnificent creation that Lili was making. Feliks was sitting at the table though he was on the phone and Elizaveta wasn't home yet. She may still be back at work going back over her lesson plans or preparing for the next day. About three times a week, she felt like she needed to stay at the school until late.

"Well, I messed up." Toris admitted easily enough, "You'll be fine with the group work tomorrow, Amelia."

"I hope so. You don't think I'll upset the students?" She asked before taking a seat next to Feliks.

"By forcing them to make new friends and become more confident?" Toris asked her, "You won't upset them."

Amelia smiled, "I hope so. I did fine with group work during my undergrad. I can't remember what it was like during high school. I just know my sister hated it, because no one ever picked her as their groupmate first. She always had the teacher place her in a group, when she was the only one sitting alone, you know? She's really sweet, but she's always been shy."

"You'll know what to do when you're in front of the class. Trust me on this one." Toris reminded her, just as Feliks finally got off the phone.

"Yeah, you'll be great!" Feliks jumped in.

Amelia shook her head, but then felt Lili wrap her up in a hug, "We all believe in you. Any mistakes, and you'll be able to fix them."  
"You, guys, are the best friends, ever." Amelia answered. She couldn't help if her smile was more radiant than ever.

* * *

Besides Lili cooked amazing food, and the cake that Toris baked was amazing. Amelia already could taste a great day on the way despite all of her nerves. Her friends were probably right, but what if she messed up terribly? What if she forgot attendance and assigned someone into a group with an absent student? Or she forgot what the assignment was that she was assigning, and the class stared blankly at her?

Amelia knew that these were just nerves and what ifs and worries, and that ultimately they meant nothing unless she made them a reality, but what if?

She suddenly missed being home and knowing that her sister was only a bed away, and that she could ask her for support or advice even in the dead of night. It's how she got through her first three relationships and how she'd learned to slow down before she could ever get a speeding ticket. Maddie had a good listening ear and amazing advice to give.

* * *

Amelia did well on assigning the group work, though she did read the instructions to the students and had to make them stop doing it five minutes in to reexplain and fix her mistaken instructions, But, everyone got along, and no one was left out. It eased a ton of her nerves though to see them working so hard.

She was proud of her students by the end of the day and relieved that she hadn't let more than five minutes pass without correcting what she said or that nothing even worse happened. Perhaps she was right to assign them to their partners, and maybe her opening speech about making new friends inspired off of Toris's words the day before helped.

Amelia was still smiling as the last of the projects were returned that day and as she waved goodbye to all of her students. Another fairly successful day had passed, and Amelia was relieved to see such a bright joy everywhere she looked.

Amelia even hummed to herself on her drive home. It was relaxing and calming, and she couldn't help but smile as she made her way home. Today was amazing.

* * *

Toris cooked her a celebratory dinner that night, and Amelia caught herself staring too much into his green eyes. She'd almost said something to him, but thought it would be too awkward to discuss the elephant in the room of their feelings for each other. They weren't dating, and Amelia was worried that dating under the same roof would make it hard to wait for marriage. That wouldn't do, because that was one of the plans of hers that she definitely wouldn't break, ever.

She instead just thanked him and sat down while watching him finish dinner. It was easier than admitting that she was or had been for a while falling rather fast for him and was kind of scared of that now. It felt a lot different to live in the same house as your crush than to think you'll only be around him during the Summer time.

Amelia thought that dinenr could not be improved on any after she'd had her first bite, but wasn't that what they said about meals cooked with love in your heart? They tasted better, and it was the best final ingredient. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd fallen too hard too fast.

* * *

Somedays, it felt more like coming home to a family then to just housemates or the friends that they'd become. They kind of fell into a steady rhythm with each other, and usually the first one up made breakfast for everyone, so that everyone had a good meal before rushing off to teach their classes for the day.

It felt like Amelia had adopted some more family members. Elizaveta and Lili were basically her sisters, and Feliks was her brother. Toris was a little harder to characterize in that way, but Amelia still knew that he was part of the family dynamic in some way; she wasn't crazy enough to say that he fit the role of her husband. They weren't married at all.

* * *

She remembers half way through that first year, when Toris finally asked her out. "Amelia, would you like to go out tonight?"

"As a date?" She asked, because no one else was around, and therefore, it was an individual invitation.

"Yeah." Toris's face turned pink, and Amelia realized that he'd meant as a date this whole time.

"But, we live in the same house." Amelia answered, wondering if some would call it foolish to throw all of this away for that one reason.

"We sleep in different rooms. We can behave." Toris shrugged, and his confidence gave Amelia hope.

"If I'm not a virgin when we graduate, you will not survive." Amelia informed him, realizing belatedly that that might have sounded a bit harsh, but she refused to back down on that at all.

"You can kill me if I overstep any boundaries." Toris's face was red, "I won't fight back."

Amelia smiled; it oddly enough sounded quite endearing.

"You have my word then and my trust." Amelia smiled, "Just don't break it."

Toris smiled back at her, "I don't plan on breaking it."

* * *

It was nearly a full year and a half later with graduation approaching and the end of their final school year teaching in the Fellowship when Amelia found herself beyond words.  
Toris had dropped to one knee and had asked her to marry him. "After we graduate, will you make me the happiest man that ever lived by marrying me?"

Amelia giggled. "Yes, I will." It still seemed a little odd, but they'd both survived dating each other while living under the same roof, virginity on both sides still intact. She knew all of the caution and the persistence in waiting for marriage for the both of them made her trust in him flourish. Amelia knew that he'd always treat her right, and so, naturally she'd say, 'yes.' She wasn't thirty four going on thirty five, but maybe that didn't even matter.

Toris had hugged her close, and Amelia had met his lips in an innocent and quite happy kiss. She was grateful that she'd met him here, and that he'd held the same goals and plans. To preserve their marriage, they had to wait on doing the marital act until after marriage.

Amelia knew that unless something major happened like an impossible case of cold feet, that he'd be there at the altar waiting for her, and that they'd say, 'I do.' So, they'd still wait even though being engaged somehow made waiting so much harder.

* * *

When they stepped forward to receive their diplomas, with two years of teaching experience and soon to be a Teaching Certificate, Amelia knew that they were in great company. She wondered if it was saying something weird, if she were to ask him to move to Nevada with her as soon as they said their vows and offically became Mr. and Mrs.

She hoped that it wasn't absurd that no longer did she long for Florida, but she wanted to teach some high schoolers in Nevada and know that her husband would happily teach a Second Grade class there, where love became informed, and they finally fell harder than love at first sight had initially invested in them.

When they went for a congratulatory dinner together after receiving their diplomas, Amelia finally asked that question that had been burning up in her for so long. "After we're married, can we move to Nevada?"

"I couldn't think of a better place to start my family with you than Nevada." Toris responded, and Amelia was glad that once again they were on the same page.

* * *

Just a few months later, she would be Mrs. Laurinaitis and excitedly found out that she'd be a mom soon. She'd gotten pregnant within a month or two of being married. Amelia Laurinaitis was beyond excited to start a family as they started their dream jobs teaching in a state that they'd fallen in love with together just two years before.

Maybe, it was okay to have more than a kid or two. Given how quickly they had gotten married, Amelia wouldn't even mind having five or six kids or more with her husband. He absolutely is the love of her life, and every kid together is another beautiful blessing.

It was hard to believe that a University's Fellowship Program for a Master's Degree in Teaching led them to each other and to falling head over heels in love with each other, but Amelia knew that sometimes the most unexpected things bloomed and led them to even better and greater futures than they had known to hope for.

Amelia and Toris had remained faithful to chastity despite dating each other and living in a community home together, and now, were happily awaiting a beautiful, growing family that grew right along with their years as teachers that had graduated a Fellowship Program just a little bit before.


End file.
